


Inevitable

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this giving into temptation, or the inevitable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work using intellectual property and characters belonging but not limited to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera. No money is being made from this work.
> 
> Written for pretty_panther in the Dramione Drabble-A-Thon (Nov 2009) at dramionedrabble. Her prompt was the summary of this drabble: _Is this giving into temptation, or the inevitable?_

You know you want it, Malfoy,’ she said playfully, licking her lips in an extremely seductive slow motion. ‘You know how _good_ it is, too.’

‘No, thanks. I’m completely happy with what I’ve got here,’ he replied coolly, though he couldn’t restrain his eyes from wandering in _that_ direction.

‘Come on. Stop being such a girl.’ She leaned on the table between them and looked straight into his eyes. ‘After all, it must normally be me who worries about such issues.’

‘OK, fine,’ he finally gave in, replacing his green salad with the Sancocho she’d prepared. ‘But don’t spoil me again next time. You very well know that I’ve gained nearly four pounds since we began dating.’

‘So you’ve gained point one three pound a month (Draco rolled his eyes) and the world’s going to end,’ she said, her bottom lip slightly pouting. He simply smirked in response and abandoned his seat for a spot next to her, having decided that the soup would taste so damn better on her lips. Not that it wouldn’t be delicious else where. And yes, him, Draco Malfoy, being fond of Hermione Granger’s cooking was inevitable just like being fond of the witch herself.


End file.
